metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:(MGS:PW) How can you unlock specific "Extra Ops" missions?
I've been playing Peace Walker for some time now, beating the game (including Chapter 5: Outer Heaven) and having unlocked many "Extra Ops" missions and weapons but I still noticed that there were a few gaps in the Extra Ops missions, like EO #062 was missing from the list, and so on. It wasn't until I bought the HD collection that I started seeing Extra Ops missions that I've never seen before like the "Monster Hunter" missions and what not. I heard rumors that there was some content only available in the Japanese version (I own the North American version) and was wondering if some of these missions fell under these restrictions. Are there set requirements to unlocking specific Extra Ops missions? Or do you progressively unlock more by completing Extra Ops missions, and if so, is it required to complete missions with an A Rank or higher to unlock other Extra Ops missions? I haven't seen an online walkthrough that explains any of this, so I was hoping to find some information here. Thanks in advance! :In regards to the Monster Hunter missions, unless they are completely new Monster Hunter versions, the missions you are referring to were indeed in the PSP version's releases outside Japan. Basically, you have to complete the objectives of EO #029, only go to Playa del Alba instead of the fulton recovery point. You then go to the pier and then a cutscene plays. After the cutscene is done, it will take you back to the reports menu. :Anyways, here's a list of how to unlock all the Extra Ops missions: 001 - Main Op 02 002 - Main Op 07 003 - Extra Op 01 004 - Extra Op 02 005 - Main Op 03 006 - Main Op 04 007 - Main Op 10 008 - Main Op 27 009 - Main Op 33 010 - Main Op 01 011 - Main Op 06 012 - Main Op 08 013 - Main Op 14 014 - Main Op 26 015 - Main Op 27 016 - Main Op 29 017 - Main Op 32 018 - Main Op 09 019 - Main Op 28 020 - Extra Op 44 021 - Main Op 29 022 - Extra Op 14 023 - Main Op 33 024 - Extra Op 23 025 - Extra Op 105 026 - Extra Op 70 027 - Extra Op 26 028 - Main Op 11 029 - Main Op 17 030 - Main Op 05 031 - Main Op 18 032 - Extra Op 103 033 - Main Op 29 034 - Main Op 31 035 - Main Op 28 036 - Main Op 31 037 - Extra Op 91 038 - Main Op 22 039 - Main Op 28 040 - Main Op 30 041 - Extra Op 44 042 - Extra Op 76 043 - Main Op 32 044 - Main Op 33 045 - Main Op 33 046 - Extra Op 45 047 - Extra Op 102 048 - Extra Op 47 049 - Extra Op 91 050 - Extra Op 75 051 - Main Op 12 052 - Main Op 15 053 - Main Op 16 054 - Main Op 20 055 - Extra Op 89 056 - Extra Op 08 057 - Main Op 30 058 - Main Op 33 059 - Extra Op 57 060 - Main Op 31 061 - Extra Op 58 062 - Extra Op 92 063 - Main Op 30 064 - Main Op 33 065 - Extra Op 64 066 - Extra Op 09 067 - Main Op 26 068 - Extra Op 119 069 - Main Op 10 070 - Extra Op 25 071 - Extra Op 33 072 - Extra Op 104 073 - Extra Op 66 074 - Extra Op 63 075 - Extra Op 49 076 - Main Op 27 077 - Extra Op 41 078 - Extra Op 60 079 - Extra Op 55 080 - Main Op 17 081 - Extra Op 96 082 - Extra Op 40 083 - Extra Op 50 084 - Extra Op 59 085 - Main Op 33 086 - Main Op 29 087 - Extra Op 65 088 - Main Op 15 089 - Extra Op 20 090 - Extra Op 56 091 - Extra Op 48 092 - Extra Op 61 093 - Extra Op 21 094 - Extra Op 27 095 - Extra Op 19 096 - Main Op 33 097 - Extra Op 43 098 - Extra Op 37 099 - Extra Op 34 100 - Extra Op 62 101 - Extra Op 17 102 - Extra Op 46 103 - Main Op 26 104 - Main Op 33 105 - Extra Op 24 106 - Extra Op 35 107 - Extra Op 73 108 - Extra Op 36 109 - Extra Op 85 110 - Extra Op 101 111 - Extra Op 87 112 - Main Op 28 113 - Main Op 33 114 - Main Op 30 115 - Extra Op 113 116 - Main Op 31 117 - Extra Op 115 118 - Main Op 32 119 - Extra Op 117 120 - Main Op 33 :Note that I'm not listing any of the Monster Hunter missions because I already explained how to unlock them, and plus you just need to complete them in numerical order after unlockin them to gain them, and in the case of EO #128, you also need to beat Main Ops 33. Weedle McHairybug 03:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC)